The Mark of Athena
by AutobotCopperShadow
Summary: They miss Percy, so the gods grant them something. They get to read about their own future adventures!


**If you are mad, please don't be, because I'm going to use my best writing capabilities for this story. Don't flame because I'll make Marshmallows out of them!**

** Lately, I've been very busy with school, so I don't get as much time with my stories. Hopefully, I can update this every week. **

** Also, I want to thank everyone who reviews, favorites, or follows this story. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. **

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

At the bonfire, everybody was huddled around the fire, which was a dull orange color, and barely above the smallest camper's heads. The most sad, however in the whole huddle near the bonfire, was a certain Daughter of Athena.

Annabeth was very stricken, as her boyfriend had disappeared a while ago, and she had no idea where he was. Everybody in the camp was sad, except the newest campers, and they had no idea who this Percy Jackson was. Neither why everyone else seemed to miss him a lot.

Annabeth's blond hair was ratty and knotted, pulled up into a loose ponytail. Hair was falling all over her face, which had tears still trailing down it. Her gray eyes were dull and lifeless, as if when Percy disappeared, he had taken her life with him.

Her friends, Will, Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Jason, Nico, and Thaila, on a short break from the Hunters of Artemis, were around her, everybody equally as sad, except for Jason, Piper, and Leo. When everyone but them had cleared the ground around the campfire, Annabeth finally spoke.

"Guys," she croaked, her voice scratchy. "I miss Percy."

Thalia patted her back in a very un-Thaila like move. "It's okay, Kelp Head wouldn't forget about you. You're only the girl who he fought Kronos alongside, and you're his girlfriend. Why would he forget you?"

No one saw it coming but one girl camper, who started running towards them but only got there in time to also get swallowed up.

* * *

The Throne Room, 2000

The gods were fighting while Hestia was calmly tending to her hearth. 'Why do they fight so much?' Hestia thought

"STOP CHEATING ON ME!" The usual, Hera yelled.

"I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER!" Artemis, her niece, screamed at her twin.

"SHE'S MY WIFE!" Hephaestus shouted, hands gripping the sides of his throne, at Ares.

The bright light shined, before it left, and 9 teenagers screamed. Free-falling as they screamed, Zeus summoned a gust of wind that carried them to the floor of the throne room before they hit the floor. One of them, what looked like the youngest, groaned.

They all got up, and seemingly not noticing the gods, pointed their weapons at the little girl.

"WHO are you!" Clarisse yelled.

The girl hugged a teddy bear she was holding to chest. "I'm Bella, daughter of Iris. Please don't hurt me!" She practically whispered this, as her voice was hoarse.

Annabeth softened. "We won't." She turned towards her friends, also noticing the gods looking at them with shocked expressions. When she turned towards Hera, she snapped a shocking remark.

"Well if it isn't Miss-take-away-memories!" She snapped.

"It was necessary!" Hera yelled, though she didn't seem to know what she was saying. A tear, slowly, rolled down Annabeth's cheek.

When the box slammed into the ground next to Bella, she yelped and jumped back. Eventually, she ventured towards the box. When it was opened, she pulled out a thick book, but it shocked her when she touched it, so she dropped it. She then pulled a post-it note out, and squinted, but she couldn't read it.

She turned to tell them, but found pandemonium. Everyone was arguing, and Bella snapped. In all her 8 year-old glory, she screamed with all her might.

"HELLO!" Everything stopped, and everyone turned to her. "I can't read this!"

"Give it to me." Annabeth walked over.

She held up the note before saying,

'_I hope you appreciate this, after all, you are the ones who miss him the most. We decided to be merciful, and send you this, of your journey._

_ you will die, The Fates and Gods_

Annabeth paled. "Him?" She whispered, collapsing into a chair.

"We better introduce ourselves." Thalia told her friends. "Clarisse, you start."

* * *

Clarisse turned to the twelve gods. "I'm Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares."

Will then went up. "I am Will Solace, son of Apollo."

Leo went to stand in front of Will. "I'm Leo Valdez, fire-boy, and son of Hephaustus."

Piper stood up. "Repair boy." She mumbled. "I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

Jason turned away from talking to Nico to say, briefly, "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Future's messed up." he said to the questioning stares.

Thalia and Nico briefly talked, before Nico went up and said, "I'm Nico." He didnt say anything else.

Thaila said, "I'm Thaila, but you probably know me. This," she pointed to Annabeth, "is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

* * *

**Ha! I'm going to leave you on how they react. Hope you like this. **


End file.
